Off to College for the Pretty Commitee
by tpcfanno1
Summary: Its off to college and the girls are ready to break some HART's hearts and charm their teachers for A's. They are just looking for a good time but with the PC its always drama! Someone comes close to being kicked out! With the Clique you just never know!
1. And We're Off!

**The Block Estate**

** Westchester, NY**

** Saturday, August 1**

** 6:30 A.M.**

Massie smiled as she loaded the last of her things into her limo. College was going to be so much fun! All the parties and Derrington was going to the same college as her! So was the whole Pretty Committee for that matter, and the rest of the Briarwood boys!!

Massie walked over to Claire who was loading her stuff into Massie's other limo. "Hey, Claire! How's it going?" "Good", Claire replied. "Sweet. The rest of the PC should be here right about, now!" Massie grinned as they all pulled up in there limos. They were all riding together in the Block's third limo of course.

"Hey everyone! Are you guys ready to go to college?" Massie shouted!

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"and Done."

"Great the guys are going to meet us at New York University!" "Cool", said Dylan.

**Backseat of the Block Limo**

** On the Highway**

** Saturday, August 1**

** 6:45**

"Okay, so I'm so excited to see all the hot college boys", stated Dylan. "Totally, but not around our boyfriends", said Alicia.

Here's the boyfriend/girlfriend pairing in case your wondering:

Massie x Derrington

Claire x Cam

Alicia x Josh

Kristen x Dune

Dylan x Kemp

And Claire, Kristen, and Dune are all rich now. Claire and Kristen stared in tons of movies with all the PC. Dune won ton of surfing stuff.


	2. We're Finally Here!

**NYU**

** New York City**

** Saturday, August 1**

** 7:42**

"We made it!" screamed Kristen. "I'm so excited to see Cam, I haven't seen him all summer", Claire exclaimed. Massie looked at Claire and rolled her eyes. As they turned to the University they all thought the same thing, "This is going to be ah-mazing!"

"Let's go see the guys", Massie said, "The movers will put our stuff away."

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"and Done."

**Guy's Dorm Room**

** New York City**

** Saturday, August 1**

** 8:01**

"How's my Block?" Derrington said as he walked up behind Massie. "I'm great now that we're finally here!" Massie replied.

"So what are you majoring in guys?" Claire asked. "Oh, um, well we are sort of planning on playing professional soccer so we're just taking the required classes", said Derrington. "I am majoring in law", stated Dune. "What about you guys?" asked Cam. "Well, I'm majoring in fashion, Claire's majoring in photography, Dylan- nutrition, Leesh- news, Kristen- soccer/medical", Massie said matter-of-factly. "Oh, wow, you girls have it all planned out don't you", Kemp said. "Yup", the girls answered proudly.

"Well its off to our room to get settled then", Massie said to the guys. To the girls she then said, "Then we will go shopping for dresses for the welcoming dance they are holding for the college students!"

**New York City Mall**

** New York City**

** Saturday, August 1**

** 10:13**

"Let's shop!" They hit all the major stores and here's what they've come up with for outfits:

Massie- Purple, short, strapless with a Coach purse, black wedge heels, and beautiful diamond jewelry.

Claire- Short blue halter with a cute white purse, white heels, and a pearl necklace.

Alicia- Limited-edition pink Raulph Lauren mini dress, a black Raulph purse, silver boots, and a diamond braclet.

Dylan- Brown halter dress with pink heels and some ah-mazing jewelry.

Kristen- A sporty orange strapless dress and some white boots.


	3. New Guy for Massie?

**NYU Gym**

** New York City**

** Sunday, August 2**

** 6:02 P.M.**

"This dance is the bomb, Dyl; I can't believe you got your mom to book Beyonce for the dance!" Claire screamed over Beyonce's "Irreplaceable". "Kuh-laire try to act cool its not like we haven't met Beyonce", Massie said. "Watevs let's just go meet up with the guys and dance!" Alicia said.

"Hey you", Massie whispered in Derrington's ear. "I love you", he whispered back. "No, I love you more!" she said. Claire walked up behind Cam and covered his eyes, "Guess who?" "Huh, um, Claire?" "How did you know?" she asked. "It was just a wild guess", he said while laughing. "Let's dance Derrick!" Massie said while pulling him on the dance floor. "Sweet!"

Massie and Derrington won the dancing contest! Massie also won the best dressed award! Given. Her dress totally rocked. She was in the middle of hugging Derrick when she spotted him. The star of the football team. The hot quarterback looked over at her, they locked eyes, and he motioned her over. "Um Derrick, I have to use the restroom", Massie said.

As she walked by she said, "Follow me." When they were out of sight of the Briarwood boys Massie stopped. "Hey, I'm Brad", said the blonde haired, blue eyed hottie. "Massie", she replied. "Do you want to hang out some time maybe see a movie?" he questioned. "Um, I sort of have a boyfriend", she answered. "He doesn't need to know, does he?" Brad said. "I don't know", she hesitated. "It's just a friendly dinner and movie", he said, "to help you get settled in here." "Okay", she said reluctantly. "Great meet me outside your dorm tomorrow at 7", he said. "Deal", Massie said trying to conceal her excitement.

**Massie and Claire's Dorm Room**

** New York City**

** Sunday, August 2**

** 9:53 P.M.**

"OH MY GOSH!!" Massie screamed. "What?" Claire looked over at Massie. "I got a date with the quarterback!" she screamed again. "I thought you were going out with Derrington", Claire looked confused, "wait did you guys break up?" "No, it's just a friendly dinner and movie", Massie stated. "Friendly?" Claire asked. "Yes", Massie replied.


	4. The Kiss

**Brad's Car**

** New York City**

** Monday, August 3**

** 7:08**

"We are going to eat at Olive Garden then we are going to see Wanted", Brad told her. "Cool, I've been wanting to see that movie", Massie told him.

**Olive Garden**

** New York City**

** Monday, August 3**

** 7:14**

"You're really fun to hang out with Massie", Brad told her. "Thanks, you too", she said. "Cool", he said as he scooted closer to her. They ate their food and arrived at the movie. When the movie was over Massie thanked him and as she turned to leave he pulled her back and kissed her on the cheek, then her mouth and Massie didn't pull away. "What about Derrick", said a small voice in her head. She pulled away and thanked him again then ran up to her room.

"What were you doing?" Claire screamed! "I saw you kiss him!" she yelled. "I know", Massie said sadly, "what am I going to do?"


End file.
